


Arcade

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [24]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Falice having sex in the Whyrm, Falice sex, Jughead Jones vs. Alice Cooper, Smut, Southside Serpent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Whyte Wrym, archie comics - Freeform, serpent queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: Based on one of the Archie Comics where Jughead tries to beat the high score at Burger Chefs and finds out that Alice is the one with the current high score. She challenges him and remains undefeatable. FP and Alice hang around in the Whyrm after the game war.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Toni Topaz
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Arcade

Jughead's eyes grew wide as his hand twirled the game controller around. It had taken him a lot of tries, but he felt he was getting somewhere and would finally beat that one high score that had been there for years now.

Fellow Serpents had joked about how nobody would ever beat that score, which in he only heard a challenge. After all, why wouldn't he be able to win a game about burgers? That high score was meant to be his.

But then he lost once again, after trying over and over again the whole night. He grunted loudly and kicked the arcade game as hard as he could. He hard some of his friends laugh in the background but he was too annoyed to even say something about it.

''Stress relief, huh?'' Toni walked over to him from behind the bar and planted her hand on his shoulder as she tried to hold back her smirk.

Jughead sighed and got readjusted his beanie a little. He just couldn't stand that someone he didn't know beat him at his game before he even existed. This was war against someone who probably didn't even care.

''Don't worry, you'll get the tomato next time.'' She patted his shoulder and looked at the score board on the game, slightly shaking her head when she saw how much he was behind.

''You don't get the tomato. That's not the point of the—'' Jughead started frustrated but then realized that he was getting worked up over a stupid arcade game and was taking it out on one of his best friends.

''Forget it I'll never beat the high score.'' He sighed and headed over to the bar to grab a drink form Hog Eye.

If there was a moment he could use a beer, now was the time. His old friend shook his head in amusement and remembered all the time when he and his friends used to play the game. Matter of fact, he remembered the exact moment when he saw the one Jughead was envying so much get to the high score.

''Who's ASS? And also, really? ASS? How old is this guy, ten?'' She scoffed and draped her towel over her shoulder as she shook her head disapprovingly.

Hog Eye started to smirk the second he heard Toni's question. If they really expected it to be a ten-year-old boy then they were definitely in for a treat. There was no way on earth he could defeat the champion.

''Who says it's a guy? So much for gender equality.'' He said in all seriousness but winked at Toni who thought over her words.

Jughead had sat down on a barstool in front of him and Hog Eye passed him a beer without asking. The frown on his face told him enough. Jughead took a sip and looked up at his friend, realizing that maybe he knew more than he was telling.

''So, do you know who ASS is?'' He asked curiously, trying to read something in his eyes, but Hog Eye wasn't done playing this game. The longer he'd wait in telling him, the funnier it would get.

''Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Won't matter in a few days—'' Jughead had stopped paying attention the second he started being mysterious and figured he wouldn't tell him anyway. So, instead he chugged his drink, which slowly started to concern Hog Eye.

''Hey, Jughead. Take it easy on the root beer, huh?'' He said sternly, but at this point the boy didn't listen to reason anymore. He finished his beer until the last drip and climbed on one of the tables.

As if it was his life story he started telling about how close he was beating the undefeatable score at the Burger Chef game. Since he wasn't really a drinker the beer was slowly kicking in which made it amusing for the Serpents to watch him tell the story very dramatically.

Toni and Hog Eye shared a look and siged loudly. That's when and idea hit him. This night was going to be way more fun if he'd call her right away.

''I'll be right back.'' He whispered in her ear and she watched him leave in confusion.

Hog Eye went to the back of the bar where he could make a call in peace and dialled her number. After all these years she somehow was still mentioned in the Serpent contact book, maybe because FP just couldn't get rid of it. Either way, it now came in handy.

''Alice Cooper.'' Her voice said on the other line.

''Smith, gotta talk to you real quick.'' He didn't even say his name, assuming that she'd still remember the sound of it.

''What is it, Hog Eye?'' She sighed. It took her a few seconds to realize that she didn't doubt for a second who he was, not even after not speaking to him for over twenty years. It was just hard to forget the sound of the voice of someone who had been there for you for so long.

Hog Eye knew better than to tease her about her last name of the fact that she still knew who he was, so he cut right to the chase.

''Someone is trying to beat your high score. Thought you might want to know.'' He smirked.

Alice let out a huff and shook her head as she paced around her living room. Nobody would ever beat her at this game and she was willing to show that. He hadn't even mentioned the name of the game, but she knew immediately what he was talking about. He actually bought the arcade game for the Whyrm all those years ago when it was for sale in another bar.

''And which little pathetic Serpent is trying?'' She asked serious.

''Jughead Jones.'' It was all he said before he hung up, leaving her a little speechless in her home. Was Jughead the one trying to desperately beat her? That was a fight she was willing to take.

With Hal being at a journalism conference and her daughters being upstairs fast asleep she knew that this was her shot. Not only to go back just for once, but to defend her title as Queen of the game.

''So, there I was... a thousand points away from beating the high score and only one life left. I knew that if I could serve five more burgers, I'd get a triple score multiplier and that would put me over. But the pickle was bearing down on me...''

Hog Eye had joined Toni again who seemed to be the only one not giving that much attention to Jughead's non interesting story.

''Ugh, this is why I am into girls.'' She sighed and let him chuckle.

Just as she was about to bring some beer to one of the tables close to Jughead the door of the bar flew open and a silhouette appeared. Everyone's eyes grew wider as she stepped into the light, revealing no other than Alice Cooper.

''Jughead Jones! I challenge you!'' She unfolded her arms and looked straight into his eyes, seeing the fear slowly revealing itself.

''M-Mrs Cooper. You're...'' He stuttered, but Alice didn't give him a second to finish. This was her moment, and she was going to take it.

''Alice Susanna Smith. A-S-S. My Maiden name.'' She explained him as she felt all the eyes on her. 

Right now, she didn't care whether those eyes were disapproving or waiting for him to take the boy down in this game war. It felt good to be back, even when she knew it was just for tonight.

''You forget Jughead, I was a Serpent long before you were. I've spent hours of my life in this smelly dive, spent countless quarters on that game, perfecting my skills, becoming the best.'' She spat out, underlying her words and telling him again that she ruled this place.

Jughead crossed his arms as she walked over to him. If he was willing to take someone's challenge it was hers. In mean, who's dream wasn't it to have a game war with the mother of your girlfriend, or better known as the most frightening woman in town?

''So, I'll be damned if I am going to let some two bit, post millennial, milksop raised on Call of Duty and Twitch.tv steal my crown. What do you have to say for yourself?'' She dangerously pointed his finger at him as her ice-cold glare looked right into his soul.

He smirked slightly and noticed something maybe others wouldn't so quickly if it came to Alice Cooper. If he had learned one thing from dating her daughter and knowing about her past is that she needed this challenge way more than he did.

''I say, bring it on. Hope you didn't forget your arthritis medicine.'' He shot back at her.

A few Serpents gasped, as they knew that Alice wasn't be someone to be messed with. Not back then, not now. But maybe she was close enough to her inner circle to pull something like that.

That insult was all she needed to give her all. Jughead Jones was going down and she would remain not only the Queen of the Burger Chef game, she'd take back her spot as Queen of the Serpents for the night as well.

She walked over to the game as Hog Eye tossed her a quarter that she smoothly caught with her hand. Before she started she gave him one last look, telling him that the game was even over before it had started.

**

They had been going on all night that by now even Jughead started to get tired. And Alice? Alice was more on fire than ever. She'd won round after round, but Jughead wanted a rematch every single time. This was the last shot that would proof that the crown was hers forever.

Toni grabbed her phone as she had seen Alice chugging another tequila shot. She had given up counting how many it actually were and since the night was about to end she decided to give Betty a call.

It was almost two-thirty in the morning now, so Betty groggily answered her phone.

''Toni?'' She yawned loudly but got curious why her classmate would call her in the middle of the night if there wasn't something seriously wrong.

''Betty, you need to get down here.'' Toni said quickly as she glanced at Alice who was obsessed by the game.

''What? Down where?'' She asked confused as she felt her eyes getting used to the dark in her room.

''The Whyrm. Your Mom is out of control.'' She explained at the other end of the line. Betty vaguely could her some noise in the background but couldn't quiet register what the crowd was saying.

''What the heck is my mother doing at the Whyrm?!'' Betty quickly pulled on the light on her nightstand and grabbed a pair of jeans before heading off to the bar.

Why would her mother stop by at the place she hated most of all in the middle of the night? Something was off and she was getting to the bottom of it.

''Betty!'' Toni yelled when she saw Betty running from her car door. It was obvious that she'd had been sleeping before because her hair was a mess and she was wearing two different socks, but that was the least she cared about right now.

''Toni! Am I too late?'' She asked her pink haired friend worriedly, as she still had no clue about what they were doing here so late and in what state she was going to find her mother.

''You're just in time...'' Toni looked inside where Alice was still obsessively playing the game. They walked in together and Betty's eyes grew wide. Was this Alice Cooper? Was this really her mother?

Her eyes fell on her boyfriend was standing next to the game and watched her with open mouth. Betty tugged on his jacket but he didn't get snapped out of his gaze that easily.

''Jug...'' It wasn't until she had said his name that he realized she was standing next to him. There was just something so intriguing about Alice playing that game that he couldn't stop watching.

''Your Mom... I've never seen such prowess. Such... supple wrists.'' He gaped, still not looking at his girlfriend who was desperately wanting his attention and an explanation of what was going on.

Her cheeks grew red as she heard him talking about her mother like that, which wasn't only inappropriate, it was making her high key uncomfortable.

''Yeah, um, please don't ever use the word supple when describing my mother ever again, okay? Thanks.'' She said annoyed and rolled her eyes at the look in her boyfriend's eye's. He barely registered her words, let alone that he cared to respond.

''No, Betty. I am with your boyfriend. Your Mom is pretty hot when she is kicking ass.'' Toni said with a smirk as she couldn't stop staring at her too.

Betty groaned loudly as the two of them kept referring to her mother as someone hot as all this made her feel uncomfortable. Everyone in the bar was chanting her name and she seemed to enjoy every second of the attention she was given. She was soaked up in it so much that she hadn't even seen her daughter yet.

The arcade game lighted up brightly and the triumph sound it made told Jughead that the high score was beat by nobody else but herself. The Serpents around them all started to cheer for her and she finally let go off the controller and turned towards them.

''And that my friends, is how the game is played.'' She smiled broadly and gladly received another round of applause.

In the corner of her eyes she noticed the fury in her nemesis eyes, so she walked over to him and sassily placed her hand on her hip.

''You were a worthy challenger, Jughead.'' She smirked.

Jughead wasn't done playing though, the game had just started. This wasn't just her reliving a night in her old home, this was him proofing himself. Not only to his family, but to his girlfriend now too. Not that she really cared, but now she was here he didn't want to give up that easily.

''Were? You say that like I am ready to give up.'' He spat back in full fight mode.

Betty rolled her eyes and wished both of them would just give up so they could go home and back to bed. This stupid game war wasn't a thing she wanted to be up for any longer.

''You should while you still have some dignity.'' She laughed amusedly.

The Whyrm was slowly getting empty as most of them had been there for a few hours longer now, patiently waiting to see who'd win. Now they knew that the crown was still Alice's it was finally time to head home.

''You may have experience Mrs. Cooper, but I have stamina. I am ready to play all night if that's what it takes to beat you again. You're going down.'' The passion was noticeable in his eyes and Alice had to admit to herself that she admired that in him. It reminded her so much of his father, who was just like him when it came to fight for something.

Betty placed her hand on Jughead's bicep to drag him away from her mother and the game, but he didn't budge. Lucky for her someone else came to the rescue.

''Hey, ah... accidentally kicked this out from the wall. Sorry.'' Jughead's eyes grew wide as he ran over to the game. FP winked at Alice as he held the plug in his hands.

None of them had seen hem enter the bar of even walk over to the game as they were too focused on each other or the feud in front of them but Hog Eye had called him out of his office the moment Alice had set foot in the bar. He had watched her from the back all night long without her, or anyone else, noticing.

''Dad! No! You unplugged it! You erased all our scores!'' He said frustratedly as he saw his chance of beating Alice tonight go to dust.

Alice tried to hold back a grin as she poked her tongue into her cheek. She felt a little sorry for the boy but right now she was more focussed on the man in front of her who looked so effortlessly sexy that she wanted to curse out loud for even thinking that.

''Oh gosh, my bad. Guess Alice's gets the final say then.'' He looked at her in the corner of his eye and saw a grin appearing that he knew she didn't want to show. Still, he knew her well enough to know that she was enjoying this.

Jughead sighed and grabbed the hand of his girlfriend. ''Let's get home then.''

''Don't be butt hurt, Jughead. If you're lucky you are just as good as me in twenty years.'' She teased him and he let out a small chuckle before leaving through the door. Tonight she had won, but he would definitely get back to her.

Alice turned on her heels to face FP, who was still holding the plug in his hands. Both of them were just looking at one another, a hint of a grin tugging on their faces. A voice reminded them that they weren't alone, well, at least not yet.

''I'm heading home too. Would you close, please?'' Hog Eye tossed FP the keys and shook his head when neither of them stopped gazing into the other's eyes.

Even with the distance of a few feet between them, he could still feel the sexual tension hanging in the air. He saw it as his cue to leave and leave them to alone, to catch up, or to go at each other's throats in whatever way they had in mind.

''That leaves just the two of us.'' FP pointed out without moving.

Alice let allow herself to smirk now and slowly walked over closer to the game, close to where he was standing. Her heels clicked on the wooden carpet of the bar and somehow that was a new, but also familiar sound to him.

She slowly leant against the game and looked him up and down. Neither of them knew if it was good idea that this was going to happen, or that it was even a possibility, but now they were in a place that was their home for so long, filled with so many memories it almost seemed inevitable. 

''Has been a long time since we've been alone.'' She smiled devilishly. FP huffed and let a smirk appear on his face now too. Even if she had just finished this one game, he knew that she had just started another one. There was just more at stake here.

''Has been a long time since you've been here.'' He changed the subject, as he wanted to tease her a little bit more.

Most of the time it was her who shot the witty comebacks or ordered him to get out of her neighbourhood. But now she was in his territorial, a place that was his, a place where he was King. Still, tonight had proven once again that somehow, she still was the Queen.

''Had to defend my crown, didn't I?'' She smiled and suddenly softened a bit. He took a step closer in her direction and placed his hands on both sides of her, resting on the arcade game and trapping her in between his arms.

''Which one are you talking about, huh?'' He growled lowly, looking directly into her eyes that were only a few inches away from his own.

She could smell his cologne and that familiar scent confused her so much that her eyes had drifted off to his lips. At this point she wasn't sure whether to hate or love that the scent only he had turned her on so much.

Alice took a few seconds to take in his appearance as it had been years since she last had seen him up close like this. He had aged, but that was what she liked about him even more now. His stubble made him look more mature and the bags under his eyes betrayed his sleepless nights, but underneath all that she could still see that same boy. His eyes would never change which would mean they'd always have that hypnotizing effect on her.

''You know exactly which one.'' She whispered before catching him off guard by grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss.

FP wasn't the one to complain once he felt her lips hungrily kissing him and her tongue invading his mouth and marking it at as hers now. Whenever he was with her it felt like his mind just switched off and his body was the only thing he could listen to. Which is why his hands grabbed her thighs and he hoisted her up to position her on the game as her legs trapped him in between them.

Alice broke the kiss to get some air and register what was happening, but she didn't get the chance to as his lips attached to her throat really quick. The feeling of him sucking hickeys into her skin was something so hot that she couldn't push him away and tell him to stop.

She had a husband at home for Christ sake and still she was being overwhelmed by him and all the things he did to her body. Hal could never have that impact on her. FP hadn't touched her in over twenty years and still he could make go silly putty in a matter of seconds when her own husband, who she slept to every single day, had no clue how to turn her on or how to satisfy her.

Her fingers unbuckled his belt as he kept worshipping her neck and she squeezed the growing bulge through the cotton of his boxers.

''You want this?'' He asked out of breath, his eyes growing a little wider when he saw the lust taking over her.

It had been so long since he had her like this that he was almost convinced that this was a bad hangover dream. But her hand in his neck made him remember that she really was like this in front of him, with her legs apart as she had welcomed her in and ready to finally be satisfied.

''One rule. No questions.'' She was out of breath and her voice trembled slightly and she had hoped that he didn't notice.

But of course, he had heard the slight change as she talked, but she was loud and clear. Even if he wanted to ask, he wouldn't. At least, not right now.

He got back to work and shoved her skirt up and dragged her panties down before he inserted his fingers in her without a warning. Alice gasped loudly as he hit the right spots that he had found all the way back to when they were young and somehow still remembered.

''Fuck, Alice. I need you, right now.'' He grunted when he felt how ready she was for him. Alice didn't let him tell her that twice and now shoved his boxers down to line him up with her entrance.

Before they would go any further, she placed her finger under his chin to make him look up to her. When his eyes crossed hers, she had to fight the thought of seeing that same boy in front of her, with that a look in his face that was suddenly so soft that it almost made her tear up.

He thought for a second that she changed her mind and that she wanted to stop, but instead she pushed with her ankles behind her back to make him fill her up in one slight movement. As he slowly rocked into her and glued their lips together in a battle between their tongues FP realized that even if he had imagined sleeping with her again that this was never the way he thought it'd happen.

He had hoped that it would be more romantic, maybe even more loving, but he was sure she was feeling something that he was feeling too. It might not have been his dream scenario, but they were all alone in the place they had hung out the most, finally coming together on top of the game they had played for hours and hours. Maybe that scenario wasn't so bad after all.

**

Alice had readjusted her blouse, skirt and underwear and tried not to pay attention to the lipstick that had disappeared now and the growing bruises on her neck. She grabbed her purse and turned towards the exit, as FP was redressing himself too.

''Won't you stay for another drink?'' He asked her and made her stop in the middle of her walk.

When she turned around and looked into his eyes, she knew she couldn't refuse him. Not today. Not tonight.

''I guess that couldn't hurt.'' She smiled softly. He gave her a smile back, and for the first time in so long it felt like they were okay. No extreme feelings, just them.

Even when it had never been her plan, her night ended with both of them on the pull out sofa in his office, underneath a blanket that was way too thin compared to how cold it always was there.

She had told him that she was sober enough to drive but he had seen her chug tequila all night and they had finished a whiskey bottle together. Above that all, she was slurring her words which didn't help her story either.

So, she surprisingly enough settled for sleeping with him on the, in her words, grossest bed she had ever slept in, but he knew that deep down she enjoyed this. But tonight wasn't about teasing the other or talk about how their lives changed. No, they had been very good in avoiding every single serious subject.

''He's really selling that thing?! Without even consulting me?!'' Alice gasped out furiously.

FP started laughing loudly and placed his hand on his chest. Her reaction was the same as Jughead's, which made their whole war ironic to start with.

''Yeah, why did you think Jughead wanted to have the high score so badly?'' He raised his eyebrow as she laid down again.

Alice hummed something that he couldn't quiet make out as she grabbed her phone.

''What are you doing?'' He asked tiredly. The clock on the wall told him that it was almost six o' clock in the morning so it was no wonder that besides the pounding head he was exhausted.

''Texting Betty that I won't be home for breakfast. I'll make something up about going to work early.'' She said slurring slightly.

With her phone still in her hand she slowly fell asleep, not even noticing that the man next to her had drifted off before she had even finished her sentence.

**

The next morning, they were being woken up by the sound of a truck in the street that was making a lot of noise. FP had sat up as her eyes fluttered open. Her head was pounding like crazy and she cursed out loud to herself for drinking so much.

What was she thinking? Why did she come to the Whyrm after midnight, defending a title to a stupid arcade game and hook up with her ex-boyfriend after drinking way too much while both of them were still married? And why did he still look so sinfully sexy even when he obviously was hungover too.

''Let's go downstairs and see what is going on. We need to get up anyways or people will catch us here.'' FP said reasonable and sighed as he stood up.

He grabbed her hand to help her stand up and he peaked his head out of his office door to look if somebody was there already. To their luck it was only Hog Eye and FP still trusted him with everything. He was definitely going to be teased later on about his hook-up, but at least FP knew for sure that he wouldn't tell the other Serpents.

''Hog, what's going on here?'' He asked confused as he saw the movers grabbing the arcade machine.

''Apparently someone made a bid on the game this morning. It said that needed to be moved immediately.'' He explained and walked over to the movers to help it get into the truck.

Both Alice and FP followed them outside, watching as the game was being taken away.

''I could have held Jughead on my own, you know. You didn't need to step in.'' She crossed her arms and he couldn't figure out if she was teasing him or that she was dead serious. Either way, her wall seemed to be back up again.

''Boy's got a lot of pride. Didn't want to see you break him.'' He winked, and that's when she involuntarily smiled again.

Maybe this time he had truly made a crack in that wall of hers. Maybe it was just enough. When it came to her, he would take any opportunity to open her up.

''A lot of memories that game, remember when we—'' He started, but Alice interrupted them. They had gone the whole night without talking about the past and she clearly wasn't in the mood to bring that up now.

''Don't get sentimental now, FP.'' She scoffed slightly and shook her head.

Just when he wanted to make a witty comeback about last night one of the movers walked over to her.

''Are you Mrs. Cooper? We're ready to go.'' He informed her, assuming that she was the buyer as she was the only woman in sight.

FP's eyes grew wide and that's when he realized that she was the one making the bid last night after he had just told her that Hog Eye put an advertisement online. Even after all those years she was still full of surprises.

''Wait, Alice—You are the one who bought the game off Hog Eye?'' He asked impressed as she crossed his arms and smirked amused. This was all he needed to know that this place, this game, that their bond, meant more to him than she'd ever say out loud.

''Couldn't let some random stranger just snatch it up.'' She defended herself sassily, but he didn't buy any of it.

''Uh-huh. Who's being sentimental now?'' He teased her playfully and she smirked back at him even if she didn't want to.

''I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about.'' She played along and he shook his head.

FP looked at the game as it was being carried into the truck and her initials written on the back told more than just her name. It told their whole story. Starting with how they had carved it in there when Hog Eye had just bought the game and going on with how they had spent nights together playing it.

Alice turned around to him and came real close to his face. He thought she was going to kiss him, but she left him hanging. ''Catch you later, FP.''


End file.
